Crossroads
by RAB01
Summary: Lily Evans had reached a Crossroads. Here she was alone in the Astronomy Tower watching the rain as her own tears flew out of her emerald green eyes. She had to make a choice, a 'vital decision'--either she could let him walk away or walk away with him.


Hey Guys. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. It is kind of how I imagined Lily and James getting together would be like.

* * *

The night sky was nearly black, slightly illuminated by the almost full moon above. In the distance one could hear crickets chirping and nothing more. The weather was warm with a slight breeze, gently sending chills down the young girl's arms with each move of the wind. She sat calmly near the edge of the Astronomy Tower, with thoughts circling her brain. Her bright red hair blew with each gust of wind, settling down against her back. Her bright green eyes stared at the sky, reflecting and remembering.

Lily Evans was perfect. Well at least, everyone else considered her perfect. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect look, perfect smile, perfect attitude, perfect friend, perfect daughter, perfect student, perfect everything. While people could accept the fact that others made mistakes, no one would accept less than perfect from perfect Lily Evans.

Lily Evans hated being perfect. She didn't want to be Little Miss Know-It-All. She didn't want to be the center of attention. She just wanted a break. She wanted someone to understand that she made mistakes, she wasn't perfect, and there were things more important than school to her. But no one could. No one would listen when she insisted that she was far from perfect, that she didn't know the answer to every little thing.

Her parents had always forced her into perfection. Sure they loved her, but they pushed her too far. They put her into soccer, swimming, softball, gymnastics, ballet, tap, tennis, volleyball, ballroom dancing, lacrosse, piano, violin, clarinet, flute, singing lessons, and every other imaginable thing for a young child to do. She never had a break. Never.

She thought that once she escaped her home life for Hogwarts she could have a break. But her teachers soon began to see her in the same light as her parents. She took the most advanced classes possible. She did more extra credit assignments then anyone, despite the fact she did not need any extra credit at all. She never had a detention. A teacher wouldn't dream of giving her one. Nobody had even ever taken house points from her. She was too "perfect" for that.

The students began to see her in that same way. Some admired her, some hated her. Her friends constantly came to her for advice and help with homework. Some classmates teased her, others thought her to be very friendly, most though were sick of her perfection, just as she too was sick of it.

Then there was _him_. The boy that constantly asked her out, constantly wanted to be around her. She knew he only liked her because he thought she was so "perfect." He liked how beautiful she was, how smart she was, how kind. She hated it though. She hated everyone thinking that she was perfect. It killed her. She was given way to must pressure and it was slowly consuming her life.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She let an extremely loud, frustrated cry escape her lips. "I hate my life," she exclaimed, not too loudly, but still, loud enough. Her voice was filled with frustration and sorrow. She couldn't prevent herself as a single tear fell down her perfectly tan cheek.

"You shouldn't hate your life," a voice out of no where exclaimed. It was soft and gentle, even understanding in a way that no one else could possibly be. Lily didn't bother turning around to see who it was. It would be to dark to recognize them anyway. She didn't even care who it was. She just wanted someone to listen to her. She needed someone, a stranger even, to help her sort out her problems.

"And why not? Why should I not hate my life? Why should I not hate how frustrating this is?" she asked the unknown voice, as she looked into the sky above, watching the starts twinkle.

"Why would you hate your life?" the voice countered. Lily could feel the voice move a little closer to her, but it still was a good ten meters away from her. The voice seemed worried, almost afraid of what she might say. Lily realized it was definitely male, but she didn't have the slightest clue who it was.

"I don't want to be perfect. I'm not perfect," she explained, as another tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong with being perfect?" the voice asked her. She noticed it had to be an older voice, definitely someone above fifth year.

"Everyone expects so much out of me. The expect me to have perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect attitudes. They expect that I never make mistakes, but I'm only human. I have every right to make a mistake, same as anyone else," her voice was frustrated, yet soft as she argued her case.

"You don't want to be perfect? So many other's would kill for that—to be perfect," the voice was too kind, almost definitely not a Slytherin. That only left three houses and about fifteen possible boys it could be.

"Everything is so stressful. I feel like I can't even enjoy anything anymore," she was losing her frustration, and filling it with only sadness.

"I'm sorry. I can't really imagine being so stressful over schoolwork, it must be so hard on you." Hmmm… not stressful over school work? Definitely not a Ravenclaw. That left two houses and nine possible boys left.

"Do you ever get stressful over anything?" she asked, trying to see if he could relate, or perhaps eliminate more possibilities.

"Not really. I'm a pretty laid back guy. I try not to fret about the future or past and just try to live in the moment. This is my last year here and I want to enjoy it." With that response, Lily Evans was able to eliminate Hufflepuffs and everyone below seventh year. That would mean it was a seventh year Gryffindor, leaving only five possible boys: Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. She could tell by the voice, it was definitely not Peter Pettigrew.

"I can't handle this anyone. I don't want to be 'Miss Perfect' anymore. I just want to be me. I just want to be Lily Evans." She was in near constant tears now. Why couldn't people understand that she hated her life?

The boy stepped closer to her, until he was directly behind her. She could feel his heart beating quickly behind her. "Then show everyone the real Lily Evans. Show them that you are so much more than what they see in you." His voice was kind and steady.

She turned around to face him, tears streaming down her face from the frustration. She looked him straight in the eye. It was still dark and she couldn't quite make out who it was. Hazel eyes, dark hair, glasses. That only left one possibility.

"Why are you here James Potter?" she asked, unsure about whether or not she was happy is was him and not someone else.

"To clear my head I suppose. I didn't realize you were going to be here, and I'm sorry if I interrupted your thoughts. I just wanted to help you." He was kind and soft.

She nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes off him. He was just trying to help, he wasn't trying to be a jerk or prank some helpless Slytherin or first year.

"Can I ask you something Lily? I promise if you say 'no' I will never ask you again. Ever. You have my word."

Lily nodded her head for him to continue, though she was almost positive of what he was about to ask.

"Will you go on a date with me? Just one date." He was so sincere as he asked her. His voice filled with yearning.

Lily stayed silent for several moments. She had to make a choice, a 'vital decision'--either she could let him walk away or walk away with him. Her mind flew to all of the things he had done to her over the years. He was big-headed and too egotistical for her. But he had a good side to him, an understanding side. He would listen to her, he would tell her how wonderful she was, yet understand that even she made mistakes. Lily Evans realized right then and there that she didn't want James Potter to give up on her. She didn't want him to move on without her. She wanted to walk away with him.

Lily Evans looked him straight in the eye and uttered her answer. "Yes."

James Potter was speechless as he gazed into her mystical green eyes, but ever so slowly a smile crossed his lips and was soon mirrored into Lily's.

Lily Evans had reached a crossroad. And she had chosen to take the path that lead to James Potter.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks!! 


End file.
